


Loving Someone

by Harrysixtynine



Category: Harry Sytles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Atheist, F/F, F/M, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Homosexual, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, christian - Freeform, homophobic, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrysixtynine/pseuds/Harrysixtynine
Summary: A story in which Louis is homophobic Christian and finds himself loving someone from the same sex.--





	1. Chapter 1

1; Homophobia

PAST 

 

It was Sunday morning. The bright yellow sun was pecking through Louis window, as birds could be heard chirping from outside his house. Louis stirred around in his sleep. Already becoming conscious of reality, and no longer feeling his sleepy state from before. Louis slowly opened one of eyes seeing only blurry, before his eyes suddenly adjusted focus to his surroundings. His blue eyes looked around until they landed to his clock that sat on top of his drawer, in the corner of his room. He huffed in annoyance as he notice that it was only 9:30 in the morning. His mother, Johannah was probably up, preparing breakfast for him and his siblings. Which excited Louis since his mother only ever cooked during Sunday's.

He rolled off his bed and stood up, grabbing his sheets from his bed,  wrapping himself in them. A loud yawn had escaped from his thin lips as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He decided to check out what his mom was doing. His feet thumped against the wooden floor, as he grabbed the door knob, twisting it open and walking out feeling the cool air of his house in his feet.  

He notice that his two sisters were already up. Lottie was putting on makeup while Felicite styled her hair as he walked past their rooms. Louis walked quickly past them and into his mother's room to check on his twin siblings who were jumping inside their cribs. Louis smiled as he saw both, Daisy and Phoebe, screaming happily as Louis pick them up. He laid his sheets on his mother's bed and grabbed both of the twins and laid the squirming babies on the sheets and wrapped them around it. 

"You girl's are so cold, this might keep both of you warm." Louis said as he picked the both of them up. He carried them, even if they were heavy. He again walked past his two sisters room and walked down the hall towards kitchen. One of the twins kept poking Louis eyeball, while the other one was pulling his hair. 

"C'mon you, that hurts!" He exclaimed out loud as he quickly put both of them on the couch in his living room. They both giggled and jumped from Louis arms, as Louis removed the twins from his sheets. 

"Louis! Boy is that you?" He heard his mother, Johannah, yell from the kitchen. Louis looked down at his feet and bend down and grabbed a couple of toys from the ground. 

"Yes! It's me!" Louis responded as he gave the toys to the twins. "I am taking care of the babies!" Louis yelled again. 

Louis wrapped his sheets around himself again and quickly made his way to the kitchen. His mother was warming up soup, and making tea. Johannah turned around, giving Louis a glare as she notice that her son was not suited up for church. 

"What?" Louis questioned his mother innocently, even though it was obvious why his mother seemed pissed. 

Johannah grabbed her cup from the counter and wrapped her hands around it, while looking at Louis. "You should have been ready since nine. You know we eat at ten and leave at ten thirty to get their at eleven. You are wasting precious minutes. God gives you time to live and breathe air while you only give him an hour for him." Johannah shook her head in disbelief, her green eyes looked at Louis blue one's with so much disappointment. 

Louis shifted uncomfortably, "C'mon mum, you're making a huge deal out of this, " Louis chuckled awkwardly, "I'll be ready in five." He said, looking down, not wanting to look at his mother's eyes. 

"Okay, go." Johannah said, dismissing her older son. 

Louis felt annoyed. Why was his mother always disappointed at him for doing the littlest baddest things. When you're the oldest, parents always seemed to expect the best from you, but then, when you do something wrong they think of you as the worst human being in the world. He hated being treated different from his other siblings. But he had to suck it up. His mother was trying her best and he was a being a jerk about everything. Louis should do his best to make his mom proud.  
\--

Louis was now dressed in his best black suit, hair styled into a small lose quiff, his face was evening glowing at the amount of lotion he had put on himself. He was ready to go. He walked out of his room, his black shiny leather dress shoes, clicked against the hard wooden floor. Louis could hear the metal of the spoons hitting the bowls. He quickly made his way towards the kitchen. 

"On time." His mother said from her seat, not taking her eyes off her bowl of soup. "Your bowl is on the table next to Felicite." Louis walked very slowly to the table and pushed his chair out and sat on it quickly. Louis grabbed his spoon and ate a handful of chicken soup and quickly drank his tea, after.  
\--

The ride to church was short, he felt his head pound with pain since he had looked at his window and watched how fast the trees moved before his eyes. He  helped his mum carry her bags, and grabbed one of twins while his younger sister, Lottie, grabbed the other one. His mother carried Felicite in her arms, since Felicite was already sleepy. 

The whole family walked into the small white church, old people were mostly around than parents with children. They were greeted by the ushers who lead them to there sits. As they got there, people welcomed them by saying "God, Bless you!" Mostly everyone said that. Louis gave them his hand and shook his with everyone who blessed him with a hand shake. 

"God, bless you too." He smiled firmly, shaking his hand forcefully. Louis was already tired by the amount of God-bless-you's he had said. 

Soon after all the chaos had calmed down, the room around him went silent as he saw the group of musicians start to play a song he wasn't familiar with. He then notice a family he had never seen before walk in front of him and sit in front of where he was sitting at. Soon  everything was interrupted when the pastor walked to the podium and welcomed everyone for coming.   

Louis was still carrying his sister on his lap. Until she let out a loud yell, making people around him turn around. But a certain boy in front of, that he had never seen had turned around. Louis blushed with embarrassment, he shooed his sister but the more he tired to calm her down the more upset she would become, and would scream louder. 

The boy of him was still turned around him, Louis notice his piercing green eyes, as the little boy looked at sister.  Louis hadn't notice he was offering his sister a lollipop. His sister was still screaming loudly. Louis quickly reached for the sweet and smiled at the boy, who returned it and quickly turned around. 

Louis unwrapped the lollipop and quickly shoved it into his sisters mouth. This made her stopped screaming surprisingly. He huffed out loud and turned to look at the rest of his family and notice his mother reading out of bible with the rest of the church. Lottie had sat one of twins on the floor, who was playing with toys. Louis did the same since he was getting tired of carrying his sister.

"Let's stand up in reverence to God, and pray to start this service with God's blessing and love." Everyone got up, including the unknown family in front of him. Soon the pastor's words echoed on the loud microphone. Louis closed his eyes and quietly said a quick prayer.  

"Amen!" The pastor said. Finishing the whole prayer, which seemed like a little  but seemed to go on forever in Louis mind. 

"Today, I am going to be talking about sin's. What are sin's? Sin's are bad decisions and action we take and do because we believe they are not bad.  One of them we are all familiar with right now is homosexuality. It's the most disgusting inhuman thing we have seen. They will be condemn straight to hell! They have been filled with an evil spirt who had turned them into liking their same sex. The devil is trying to turned normal people like you and I into doing this horrendous sin." The pastor yelled into his microphone, making everyone around him yell, "Amen" 

Louis didn't know what homosexuality meant. Though he believe it was wrong since that's what the pastor said right? His mother was clapping along with the people around him. Yet he didn't understand. 

"The devil is taking our children into the wrong path! He wants more lost souls to go the wrong path instead of the right one. Men with men? Women with women? It's not right. In the Bible if you open to book of Genesis, you can read that God created Adam and Eve. Not Adam and Steve. God knew it wasn't right for Adam to be with a man or for Eve to be with a women. Yet if we go further into the Bible in Exodus, chapter 20, we can read all of the 10 commandments. Those 10 things are rules we are supposed to follow." 

Louis listened carefully, yet he was distracted in his own thoughts. He could never image people actually dating each other even if they were guys and dated other guys or girl kissing other girls. Louis cringed with disgust. It was right he thought. It's delusional.  
\--

After the service was over, Louis had been hit with reality. He felt like he had been kept away from the world around him. He felt new since the preacher had preached such powerful words. He carried his sister, Daisy. He walked outside, the hot sun hitting him.  His mother was supposed to follow him behind but was talking to the family that was sitting in front of him. He saw the little boy standing beside his mother and a older girl maybe Louis age standing beside the boy. 

"Louis! Come say hello!" Louis turned around and walked towards his mother. The rest of his sister had well stood beside his mother smiling widely. 

"Greet," his mother whispered beside them. "Hello, I am Louis, the oldest one." Louis smiled and extended his hand to greet the lady who looked very young to be a mother. 

"Well nice to meet you Louis, am Anne and this here is Harry, his a little shy, and of course Gemma." Anne shook his hand, "Kid's greet the young boy." She smiled at her kids. 

Gemma had long brown hair and big brown eyes, Louis felt his cheeks warm up as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Louis, I am the oldest one too!" She giggled, as the wind blew, making her hair fly all over the place. "Nice." Louis said. 

Soon it was younger boy who looked scared, but extended his hand, "Harry. Harry Styles. I'm just two years younger than Gemma. I'm not a baby!" He raised his voice a little. Sending Louis off the edges, he wasn't that shy like he thought. "Your sister is so cute. What's her name?" Harry asked Louis. 

"Daisy." Louis responded. 

Anne laughed at the boys interaction and soon started another conversation with Louis mother Johannah. Lottie, Felicite and  Gemma played with Phoebe, and the  other twin. While Harry talked about wanting another sibling and how much he loved playing ball. Louis on the other hand laughed at how childish Harry was but liked the kid since he was now the only friend his had since all the rest were babies or too old to talk too. 

Before he even knew it was already time to go, he had said goodbye to Harry, the boy with the piercing green eyes, and Gemma who he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world. He couldn't wait to come next Sunday. To talk with his new friend. 

 

 

 

\--

 


	2. Chapter 2

2; Chocolate cake

PAST

 

"Why do I have to carry all of that, mum?" Harry groaned as he took all the bags his mother was making him carry.

His mother, Anne, rolled her eyes and exhaled annoyingly, "Does hurt to help your poor mother who is growing old and who gave birth to you, my only son?" Anne exclaimed as she grabbed a couple of water bottles, putting them inside the bags Harry was carrying. Which had added more weight to the makes.

Harry winced as he pushed the bags up his shoulders, "Why doesn't Gemma–who is literally laying on the couch looking at tv– not help me? She is the oldest and only daughter too!" Said Harry, glaring at Gemma's head since that was all he could see. He was about to explode but he held it all in.

Anne walked over to Gemma, flicking her finger on her head, making Gemma wince and gasp. Gemma turned around and glared at her mother.

"Why would you do that?!?" Gemma exclaimed, with anger written in her voice. Gemma got off that couch and walked towards his mother.

Anne rolled her eyes once again and pointed to there car outside which Gemma had to turn on, "I gave you an order and you didn't do it. Go help your brother who is literally dying, since he can't handle all that weight on his shoulder's!" Anne yelled as she pointed at Harry who had stood there painfully watching but pleased by that fact that his mother had gotten his sister in trouble.

His sister huffed in annoyance and walked towards Harry, grabbing the lightest bag and slipped on her sandals. Harry followed to the opened door and walked towards the small car. She opened the door, throwing the bag inside and grabbed Harry's bag and threw all the way to the other side.

"Why did mum make us carry so many bag's full of food?" Gemma turned around with questioning look, and looked at Harry for an answer.

"I'm going on a picnic with the Tomlinson and only mum and I are going, since you only wanna watch tv and talk about how much you love Friends." Harry responded and walked back to the front porch while Gemma groaned following Harry.

"I wanna go too, though. I wanna see the cute boy with the blue eyes," Gemma smiled deeply and gave Harry dreamy eyes as she daydreamed about the boy with blue eyes.

Harry huffed in annoyance, "His name is Louis Tomlinson, stupid." Harry said.

Harry took off his shoes but was stopped by his sister pulling him back into the porch. "What?!" Harry yelled questionably.

"Louis Tomlinson?" His sister Gemma tried the name with her own voice, "Well you are going to help me and make him like me. Since you know him more than I do." Gemma whispered silently since her mother was really strict with her not having any boyfriends.

Harry felt angry since he only wanted Louis to be his only friend. His sister had basically ignored him since that started going to the weird church that was located on the other side of the town. And now it turns out she had a crush on him.

"No." Harry shook his head.

"Why not?" Gemma suspiciously look at Harry. "Does he have a girlfriend? Or do you not want me to help because you think I'm going to take your friend away?" Gemma raised her eyebrows with a questioning look.

Harry gave a her a blank stare and tried that to make it obvious that he was jealous because Gemma wanted to take her friend away. But he cooly answered, "The first one." He responded with any hesitation in his voice.

\--

They had driven for twenty minutes and arrived in a small field that was full of wild yellow flowers. The summer sky that was bright, the cool wind blowing past by. Harry and Gemma were preparing the snacks, while their mother was putting the things on the floor.

Soon before they knew it, the Tomlinson's had arrived. Harry waved a Louis who walked quickly towards Harry. Gemma growled angrily, as she notice that Louis walked past her, and went with Harry.

"Hey! You came!" Harry exclaimed happily. Louis chuckled and nodded.

"I had to, I wanted to see my new friend." Louis responded. Harry smiled and grabbed a handful of grapes his mother had packed, and offered some to Louis. "Thanks." Louis gracefully accepted and ate the grapes.

Lottie and the twins came walking towards them, and waved at Gemma who sat angrily in her spot but vanished whenever she saw Lottie.

Harry smiled at Lottie and waved at the babies and gave the three of them grapes. All of them, except for Gemma of course, ate their grapes and sat down next to Harry and Gemma, enjoying the sea full of flowers, and the bright sky.

Anne on the other hand, greeted Johannah, giving her a warm hug. "Oh, thank God you could make it, I thought you guys wouldn't be able to make," Anne sheepishly said, her cheeks tinted a little pink.

Johannah laughed, "I thought so too, but I am here!" She exclaimed happily and walked over to the kids, where they sat under a tree, eating grapes like squirrel's.

"Well then, I brought fruits and some other foods. Treat yourself," Anne offered, Johannah who smiled feeling embarrassed for not bringing anything. "Gemma give the kids, and Johannah, the plates you've prepared, my love." Anne ordered with kindness, as Gemma huffed with annoyance but did what her mother said.

Her mother had brought some sandwiches and crips along with fruit and Gemma had decorated it all perfectly. Johannah sat down and thanked Gemma for the plate and soon everyone was laughing and smiling with stuffed cheeks.

The picnic was going as Anne had expected. "Well since we are all finished let's play a game a game!" Anne insisted with a bright smile. "Let's play I spy, and whoever know what I spy will get a huge piece of chocolate cake I made." Anne exclaimed. 

All of the kids laughed and chatted amongst each other, all of them wanted cake of course. "I'll start then," Anne said, and looked around her surrounds and spotted a small bug that was in front of her. It was laying in front of Louis plate. " I spy with my little eyes something red and its small." Anne said, making everyone look all over the tree and sky. 

Louis looked down and spotted a small lady bug crawling on the edges of his plate. "I spy a small lady bug?" Louis asked, not sure if his answer was right. Anne nodded and opened a plastic container and brought out a beautifully made cake. Louis licked his lips, while the rest were drooling. 

Johannah smiled while Anne handed her a plate of chocolate and then Louis. Louis thanked Anne and happily ate his cake.

"I spy with my little eyes..."

\--

The day had ended and everyone was already full with chocolate cake and hyper with soda. Everyone laid under the tree, while Anne and Johannah chatted about some things. Harry and Louis were still playing I spy, and laughing at each other.

It had been a great day, but sadly it hat to end. Everyone was saying their goodbyes. Anne was already packing up their stuff and throwing trash away. Soon they were riding back home, and Harry couldn't stopped smiling, since he had spend time with Louis. They were now best friends, yet on the contrary Gemma, was pissed off because she wanted Louis Tomlinson to be her friend too.

Harry all day had been ignoring Gemma glares and laughed all day. 

"Stop being a killjoy, and smile, Gems." Harry said, bringing his hand up to Gemma's face and tugged the side of her cheeks, and making her look like she was smiling. "You need to be happy." Harry said but Gemma slapped his hands away and turned around, looking out the window. 

"Okay, be mad with me. I don't care." Harry mumbled to himself.


End file.
